


Tae Takemi's Tentacle Fantasy

by Filthmonger



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Distension, Magic, Metaverse (Persona 5), Mind Break, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Ren Amamiya learns he isn't the only one keeping secrets. A quick trip to the metaverse shows him something Dr Takemi likes to keep hidden deep away...





	Tae Takemi's Tentacle Fantasy

"Back again, already?" Tae sighed, sitting back in her office chair. She crossed her legs and looked Ren up and down with the same tired amusement you'd expect from a mother who's just watched their child fall down a hill for the fifth time.

"It's been a busy week," Ren smiled and pushed his glasses back into place. He was pretty sure the good doctor had already worked out he didn't need them, but they completed the look. He dropped his school blazer onto the little hospital bed pressed against the far wall.

"A busy month. And I don't know of any schools that have exams going on for this long." Nonetheless, Tae reached over to a drawer in her overcrowded desk and pulled out a plastic pill bottle. "If you're starting to get addicted to these, I need to know."

"Glad to know you care."

"I just need to put it as a side effect," She said with a smirk.

"How many trials will this cost me?"

"None. Yet. If you do get addicted, I'll tie you down and watch the withdrawal symptoms."

"And if I don't get any symptoms?"

"Then I might just tie you down anyway." Tae's eyes glinted with unsubtle mischief.

The room got a whole lot stuffier, and he resisted the urge to tug at his collar. Ren reached over to take the pills. The moment he'd got his fingers around the bottle, Tae grabbed his wrist and yanked up the sleeve of his shirt.

"Where did you get this bruise?" Tae asked.

Ren glanced down at the mottled purple and yellow mark. "I fell."

She gave him a pointed look.

"Not buying it, huh?"

"Have you been fighting?"

He couldn't help but laugh. Fighting, yes. Fighting people? Well, in a manner of speaking, he did fight bits of people. Cognitive apparitions, Jungian shadows… and the occasional eldritch monstrosity born out of mankind's collective hubris and emotional state. "You could say that."

"I thought so." Tae's thin lips turned into a scowl. She let his hand go and glared up at him through the dark blue of her fringe. "It's none of my business what you do outside of this clinic. But I'd rather not see you drag yourself in here half-dead. I do need a healthy subject, after all."

"I'll make sure to tell them that," Ren said.

"Who are you even fighting at your age? You never struck me as a delinquent."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She uncrossed and re-crossed her legs, flashing large portions of slender white thigh under her short black dress. One of the reasons she was his favourite doctor. "Try me."

Sighing, Ren considered his options. Pissing her off could cut his medicine supply. Then again, he didn't want to advertise himself as the mastermind behind the notorious Phantom Thieves. Would she even believe that? Tae's platform boot tapped impatiently on the clinic's floor, and Ren made his decision. "I like to prowl around alleyways and fight big black slime monsters."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Slime monsters."

"Yeah. Big, squirming, tentacle-wielding monsters. Like out of a video game. They really hurt." He held up his arm and gestured to the bruise. "Sometimes they look like other things, or like people, and-"

Tae held up her hand. "If you didn't want to tell me, you could have just said."

"And ruin the fun?"

"You are unbelievable." Tae shook her head but still smiled. "But I guess that's why I like you. Certainly more interesting than some of the others I have to deal with. Alright, my little guinea pig, go off and fight your slime monsters. Just make sure you come back in one piece."

"I'll try not to lead them to you. Wouldn't want anything to happen," Ren said. 

He left through the small door, made it about three feet into the foyer of the back-alley clinic, and realised he'd left his jacket behind. Ren stepped back and gently pushed the door open. "Sorry, I…"

He trailed off. Tae sat at her desk, her hips wriggling uncomfortably and her eyes staring into the distance. She chewed the end of her pen as her other hand curled around her white lab coat. The look on her face was odd: like she was trying to piece together a puzzle that disgusted her. Or something else entirely. She bit down hard on the pen, the grip on her coat tightening.

All of Ren's instincts flared up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Huh?" Tae snapped out of her vacant trance. "Oh, yeah, I was just… thinking about something. Nothing for you to worry about."

"You know if you need help with anything…"

She chuckled. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine. Try not to use up all that medicine so quickly this time, okay?"

Ren gave her a mock salute and slipped through the door. The moment he was out of her sight, he dropped the schoolboy persona, his eyes flashing a hawkish yellow. Had his joke touched upon something in Tae's mind? A hidden secret, or a dark piece of knowledge? The puzzled look and vacant stare suggested an uncomfortable truth. And the way she'd squirmed in her seat…

Something was afoot in the metaverse, he just knew it.

***

Deep in the twisted, corrupted bowels of Mementos—the metaphysical Palace for the hearts of every person in the city of Tokyo – a small black bus transformed itself back into a cat.

"Okay, so, walk me through this again," Ryuji said, adjusting his skull mask, "Why are we heading into this doctor's Palace? She doesn't sound all that bad."

"It's just a hunch." Ren adjusted the collar of his long black coat. "The way she reacted to my joke about shadows was pretty strange."

"You think she might know more than she's telling you," Makoto said. Her pretty features turned into their usual serious scowl, her fingers flexing around her spiked knuckledusters.

"If she's the one who's been giving us all our medicine, then we need to know if she's okay!" Haru's enormous battle-axe contrasted sharply with the roguish musketeer style outfit she wore. She adjusted her feathered hat. "I just hope it's nothing serious."

"Wouldn't be the first time we've helped people out with a heist like this." Ann's red leather catsuit creaked as she moved, her blonde pigtails bobbing in time to her steps.

"Oracle, how are we looking?" Ren asked.

"Just a second…" Futaba pulled her goggles over her eyes. The sickly tentacles of her UFO-shaped Persona pulled her up and inside, her long ginger hair fluttering. "I'm not detecting any shadows. We're good to go!"

"Alright. Morgana, lead the way."

"Right!" The little anthropomorphic cat leapt to his feet, brandishing his sabres. "Dr Takemi's palace should be right down there!"

The group's gaze followed along the subway track as it wound beneath their feet and into the pitch black of a distorted tunnel. Thin veins of red light crept their way across the walls and floor, slowly vanishing with everything else the deeper they went.

"I know we've done this, like, a half dozen times already, but… man, that does not stop being creepy." Ryuji said.

"And we will do so again." Yusuke adjusted his fox mask, fingers drumming along the hilt of his sword.

"We've got a heart to steal. The quicker we do it, the quicker we can get out of here," Morgana added.

"You heard the furry brigade. Let's go!" Futaba said.

"The what brigade?" Ryuji asked.

The group dashed across the tracks and into the waiting darkness. The tunnel stretched further than they could imagine, filled to the brim with cloying shadow. After what felt like minutes of running the light leapt upon them, forcing them to blink at even the dimmest of bulbs.

The bulb in question flickered, dangling by its cable a foot above them. Others dotted the long, grubby corridors, with only a few decorated with lampshades. Their footsteps echoed on plastic floors and over stark grey walls. Maybe once they'd been blinding, clinical white, but the half-light drained every ounce of vibrancy. Wheelchairs and discarded carts lay strewn throughout, covered in dust and cobwebs.

"See? It's always creepy," Ryuji said. 

"She is a doctor, so I guess a hospital makes sense…" said Haru.

"It seems she doesn't hold hospitals in high regard." Yusuke prodded at one of the wheelchairs with his sword.

"It's a long story," Ren said, "Do you sense anything?"

"Hmm…" Morgana pressed his paws to his temples. "Nope. I don't feel any shadows nearby. Or any treasure…"

"I'm drawing a blank here too. Are you sure she was acting stranger than usual?" Futaba said, her persona bobbing in the air.

"Definitely." Ren flexed his fingers. "Something's wrong with her, I know it."

"Well, even if it is a false alarm, there's no harm in having a look." Ann gingerly stepped away from a cart with a suspiciously bumpy sheet laid over it. "As long as we don't look too closely."

Before the group could split up and search for any clues, a scream echoed through the halls. Shrill, desperate… enough to turn their blood to ice.

"That sounded like it came from upstairs!" Ann shouted.

"But I'm still not-" Futaba started.

"Come on, we should hurry!" Ryuji ran off ahead.

"Idiot," Makoto mumbled, following close behind him.

The corridors stretched into a labyrinthine complex, full of false turns and sharp corners. Once or twice they found themselves stuck in loops that never ended until their third time running through them. All the while chasing echoes, desperately searching for any sign of trouble, and finding nothing. Until, at last, they burst into a small room. The far wall was taken up by a great slanted window that peered into a brightly lit cylinder below. Another scream sounded, mixed with horrific slopping and squelching.

The group rushed over to the window. An operating theatre, devoid of almost all its equipment, lay beneath them. The darkness filling the grubby grey space writhed and wriggled: not dark, but Shadow. Two near-black gelatinous masses squished and pressed against the circular walls, pseudopods and tentacles feeling through the air. The larger of the two bristled with nodules and lumps, while the other gleamed smooth like liquid onyx. Both kinds were tipped with disturbingly shaped heads.

And trapped between the two of them, floating on a bed of tendrils, was Tae Takemi.

"Let me go! Stop!" Tae—or, more likely, a cognitive version of herself – struggled against the grip of the two slimy blobs. Their flexible limbs curled about her own, one tracing the collar around her neck and yanking her head back. The creatures fought for every inch of her, tearing her lab coat in half and letting the scraps sink into their depths. "Please!"

"Well, it looks like Joker was right!" Ann said.

"Those things are going to rip her apart!" Haru hefted her axe with far more glee than really appropriate.

"Shit! Hold on!" Ryuji cocked his shotgun and aimed it at the window.

"Wait!" Morgana hissed.

"What do you mean, wait? She's in trouble! Those shadows are going to-" He started.

"That's just it! Those aren't shadows!"

"… Wait, what?"

"He's right." Futaba floated lower, speaking in a hushed whisper. "I'm not sensing any shadow activity either. I think those are cognitions."

"So, her subconscious has just willingly made a bunch of slime monsters?" Ann asked.

"Who cares what they are? They're attacking her either way," Ryuji growled, "I'm going to help her."

"Even if you kill them, it won't have an effect on her heart," Yusuke said, "These must be part of something greater. Something darker in her psyche."

"No!" Tae moaned. 

The Phantom thieves turned in unified confusion, watching as translucent tentacles wrapped themselves around her body. They slithered over and under her dress, leaving trails of slime in their wake. She struggled futilely in their grasp, her skin flushed, and her breathing shallow. The flexible limbs curled around her wrists and ankles, pulling her spread-eagled as others ground and undulated over her exposed skin.

Futaba let out a snort that quickly devolved into a giggle fit.

"What's so funny?" Ryuji asked.

"You guys seriously haven't figured it out yet?" The tiny redhead had a disturbingly sly smile. "Because I have seen more than enough hentai to know where this is going."

"Hentai? Wait…" His jaw dropped. "You mean this is a sex fantasy?!"

"… Joker. Did you drag us here so you could get some prime jerk off material?" Ann growled.

Ren raised his hands defensively. "I had no idea this was going to happen."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

Makoto hefted her knuckledusters.

"Huh? How is this, um…" Haru peered through the glass. "Oh, she's not really struggling, is she?"

"It's her head, so it's not really… it's still consensual, right?" Ryuji said, clearly trying not to gawp.

"Oh, come on. You guys aren't really going to stay and watch, are you?" Ann put her hands on her hips.

Yusuke sat down and pulled out a sketchbook.

"Seriously?!"

"There is art and beauty to be found in the erotic. Even here," Yusuke said.

"They're really strong… and flexible," Haru murmured, completely enraptured as the tentacles tore through Tae's dress.

"Someone just found her fetish," Futaba snickered.

Tae whimpered as the tentacles ripped away the tattered remains of her clothes. The knobbly end of a larger one ground against her blue lace panties and her cheeks flushed bright red. Thick loops of black curled around her slender frame, pinning her calves to her thighs. They undulated around her thin waist and over her flat stomach. Another pair from the little one pulled her bra away and hefted the pale, perky breasts beneath. The tentacle at her crotch wriggled against her, forcing out a moan that got cut off by a thick limb pushing past her lips. Her throat bulged with its girth as it slowly pumped in and out.

The smaller slime tore her panties away entirely, exposing her sodden slit to her audience. With no warning, the tentacles withdrew from her mouth and shoved her forwards, as if she were on all fours, and yanked her arms behind her. They held her in place like a rough lover, tentacles hovering behind her pert little rump.

"No…!" Tae's protests seemed less genuine by the second. "N-not this position! Not there!"

The larger slime paused for a second, before slamming its tentacle into her waiting cunt. She squealed, her head rolling back. A limb took to her throat again, squeezing gently as it forced her back to arch. Tae's eyes flicked back into her head. Her breath grew short and shallow with each thrust. A smooth, decidedly phallic limb shoved itself into her mouth, and she groaned around it. Her body rocked with the motions, a ragdoll strung between sinful strings. Wet slaps echoed through the hospital, muffled grunts and moans of pleasure leaking out of the defiled doctor.

The tentacle in Tae's cunt withdrew, her hips and thighs shaking and desperately pushing back toward it. Another—thicker, with more bumps and ridges – floated by her dripping cunt while the first moved higher. Tae squirmed and shouted around the cock in her mouth, but the tentacle pushed forward against her arse. Her eyes rolled back as it pressed harder and harder. With a shudder and a moan, her resistance broke, and the tentacle slid inside. Its partner below wasted no time in ploughing Tae's cunt.

"Urgh, that is just…" Ann said

"Kinky?" Futaba finished.

"Not the word I'd use."

"Not exactly the wrong word, though…" Ryuji shuffled his feet nervously.

Ann turned on her heel and pointedly looked away from the scene below. "I'm not just going to stand here and watch this. It's creepy! If there's nothing else for us to do here, we should just leave her to her… weird little fantasy."

Futaba smirked. "Well, you could always join her. That'd be fun."

"Wh-what?!"

Haru squirmed a little harder. A small line of blood dripped out from under Ryuji's mask.

Tae's eyes rolled back, her body slack in the monsters' grip. Her pale skin shone sparkled with sweat, her dark blue hair sticking to her forehead. The tentacle in her mouth throbbed and stiffened, thick bulges travelling from the slime's body up and down her throat. Her panicked—or possibly eager –swallowing echoed around the room. The tentacle pulled away, the last ropes of cum splattering across her open mouth and lolling tongue, then her pretty face and over her back. She gasped and gulped, drinking up as much cum as she could.

"M-more…" She moaned, "I need more…"

The larger slime pulled her upright like she was mounting a lover's lap. It pulled her arms upwards while its thick tentacle thrust into her. Her eyes glazed over as a harsh shudder wracked her body. She twitched on the cocks inside her, squirming the tentacles' grasp. And then she slackened, a ragdoll again as they fucked her through the aftershocks of her orgasm. Her chest bounced with the motion of her hips. A faint bump appeared rhythmically in her stomach: the tip of the massive tentacle pressing out as it showed her no mercy. The smaller slime set to work undoing the buckles on her strapped heels. It slid them off almost reverently, tendrils tracing along the contours of her calves and feet.

"No, don't...! Don't stop!" Tae begged, head rolling back. Every breath seemed to come out as a moan. "U-use me!"

The smaller slime raised a smooth tentacle, letting it over just in front of Tae's stomach. The tip glowed a dull orange, thinning itself out into a needle. It darted forward and scratched out a symbol before Tae could even finish yelping. A stylised heart, or perhaps a diagram of her womb and ovaries etched just above her cunt. It glowed with the same dull orange as the slime, throbbing like a heartbeat.

"Hah! Not there! I-if you do that, you'll get me pregnant for sure!" Tae cried without a single hint of distress.

"Someone's been reading the right doujins…" Futaba wiped a drop of blood from under her nose.

The slime monsters upped their pace, pounding at Tae's holes until her eyes glazed over completely. Her face contorted in permanent ecstasy, her mind long since shattered by pleasure. The phallic limbs faltered, and the same thick bulges from before pumped their way into Tae. Thick rivulets of cum oozed out even as the tentacles fucked her, dripping down her thighs. A few that had simply stayed wrapped about her pulsed and splattered her sweat-soaked body with thick globs of sticky white.

The larger slime relaxed its grip, and Tae almost fell off entirely. It withdrew its tentacles from her, the smaller slime curling about her waist. She knelt there on the mass, arms flopped behind her and eyes staring vacantly up at the ceiling. Her chest rose and fell with shallow breaths, her mouth still turned up in a dreamy expression of pure delight.

The large slime wrapped a tentacle around her heel and held her up like rag cloth. Cum dripped off her body and onto the floor below. The smaller slime brought its arms upwards, intent on enjoying its leftovers: it slipped a pair of cocks into her cum-drenched holes and pounded away at her limp body. Tae mewled and gasped breathlessly, body swinging in the air with the motions of her monstrous lover. 

A crash echoed through the room. The slimes recoiled, pressing back against the far side of the room from something below the observation booth. Had a door opened? A figure darted forward, leaping into the air: A knight in angular armour, crimson cape flowing behind him like angel's wings, with a sword poised to swing. His blade snicker-snacked through slimy limbs and cleaved through gelatinous forms before the audience even knew what had happened.

"Who the hell is that?!" Ryuji shouted.

"How did they get in here? Are they another cognition?" Ann asked.

"I- I think so? He just appeared so quickly!" Futaba frantically pressed at the holographic buttons inside her persona.

The fight was short. With dull, wet thuds, the remains of the two slimes fell to the floor. The knight stood amidst the carnage, pulling his sword up like a fencer after a bout. He sheathed the shining blade and knelt down, scooping the discarded doctor up with care and affection. The Phantom Thieves pressed their noses to the glass. The knight stood still, imposing, like a renaissance painting.

"Mmm…" Tae mumbled. She blinked the haze of pleasure away and stared up at her armoured saviour. "Done already? You didn't have to save me so soon."

"And let them have all the fun?" He said in a familiar voice. The knight reached up to his helmet and pulled it away, letting the heavy thing clunk to the floor. Beneath it, under a frazzled mop of curly black hair, was the face of Ren Amamiya.

Tae curled up in his arms, her legs kicking gently as she giggled.

"Oh, my little guinea pig…" She kissed his cheek. "What would I do without you?"

Up above in the observation room, the Phantom Thieves slowly turned to their leader, mouths hung open in disbelief.

"We're leaving," Ren said, his face redder than Ann's suit.

***

"No symptoms at all?" Tae asked, peering into Ren's eyes with a little light.

"I feel just fine," Ren said. He tried not to glance down her dress. Not that he needed to: he'd already seen everything.

"Hmm. Odd, that medicine should have had some effect…" She sighed and sat back in her office chair. "Well, a failed trial is still useful. I guess my little guinea pig gets to live another day."

"We'll see if I drop dead this evening."

"The autopsy would be enlightening." She scribbled a few notes on her clipboard. "Your bruises are healing well. No fighting this week?"

"I've been a good boy, don't worry." Ren stood and slung his jacket over his shoulder.

"Shame. I hear all the girls like bad boys."

"Do you?"

She smirked. "Is my little guinea pig trying to impress me?"

"Only if it's working."

"Cute. Come back in a few days, and I'll have a new trial for you. Try to stay as bruise-free as possible."

Ren gave her a mock salute and reached down to his feet. He pulled up a small paper bag and dropped it onto her desk.

"What's this?" She leant over to look at the tissue paper inside.

"Just a little present. For all the medicine you've given me."

"Really? You surprise me." Her cheeks flushed pink, her eyes flicking back and forth between him and the bag. She poked around in it and slowly pulled out the contents.

"I would have gotten it in something darker, but silver was as far as they went."

Tae held up the plush teardrop shape, her expression puzzled. The joyful slime smiled up at her with its embroidered mouth. "Why did you…?"

"I dunno. I just saw it and thought of you." Ren barely hid his evil grin. "Personally, I prefer the jellyfish. The little tentacles look like they're more fun to play with."

Tae's eyes widened. She turned to him and glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Why, did I get it wrong?"

"I-" Her pale cheeks flushed red. "No, I didn't mean… I'll just… find a place for this somewhere. Thank you."

She stood up and gestured towards the door, scurrying about her clinic like she was trying to distract herself. Ren shrugged with a smile and left through the door. He paused outside and pressed his ear to the door. Her muffled scream of embarrassment brought a devilish grin to his face.


End file.
